Test arrangements for damper devices, which are formed for the dampened pivoting of a vehicle flap about a pivot axis, are employed for function testing the damper devices. A damper device to be tested is connected to the vehicle flap in such a manner that the same is dampened upon a pivot movement about the pivot axis. In the process, the functionality of the damper device is tested. For example, CN 101 685 041 B describes a test system for simulating an air spring for a pivotable tailgate of a vehicle. The test system makes possible simulating practically relevant working conditions of the air spring and of the tailgate. In particular, a planned installation position and a weight of the tailgate are simulated.